Sunrise
by Cleo Jane
Summary: A love story that lies within the ranks of Shu between a legendary warrior and a noble strategist. (Zilong x Kongming)
1. Prologue

Title: Sunrise Author: Cleo Jane (Larmia) Fandom: Dynasty Warriors 4  
  
Author Comments: This is a romantic YAOI fan fiction story that follows the plot of DW4 rather loosely. The events here never ever took place in the game but since its my story, I'll make it so! Heh, anyways please enjoy and comment. And if you have a few hints on how to make the story better, I am always willing to listen.  
  
Forgive me if there is any spelling mistakes, I haven't written a fandom in while. Thank you for reading!  
  
Prologue  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Peaceful.  
  
Such a serene evening.  
  
Filled with glistening stars.  
  
And a shimmering moon.  
  
How such serenity is taken for granted.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As the stars shone so brightly within the blacken night sky, the shadowy figure of a lone man could be seen within the massive meadow. Despite the darkness the night brought, the shining moon enhanced the brilliance of the land with its loving rays. The silence of the jealous rolling clouds crept over the skies covering some of the moon's magnificence. The slight buzzing of the fireflies that loomed over the grass added an even more soothing effect for such a peaceful night. Their lime green glow could be seen for miles as they rivaled for the same attention as the shinning stars above.  
  
Such a beautiful night was almost unheard of since the times of War and Despair began to over take the country. It was uncommon to see lovely meadows like these, covered with the blood of countless soldiers. And it was practically normal to see broken spears and swords lie upon the land next to their decapitated owners. With such a brutal new age of malicious warlords and faithless peasants, this once wonderful land was nothing more than a steep road to hell. So such peaceful nights like these should be enjoyed and memorized, for these years of bloodshed do not seem to end.  
  
"The land suffers greatly, more than ever." The thoughts of the soft- spoken strategist rang through the mind of the mighty Zhao Yun as his dark brown eyes stared up at the heavenly sky. This young warrior was more than glad for this opportunity to gather his thoughts in silence without the chaos of battle. It was rare that he could just lower his heavily decorated spear upon the grass and just sit back to stare at the mesmerizing stars like a child would.  
  
As of lately, all of his thoughts would always be based upon the calm Prime Minister of Shu. Zhao Yun found that man to be a highly interesting and intelligent young man. Zhuge Liang was just as mesmerizing as the stars to him, if not more so. Just like the stars, the strategist had an elegant glow of his own. At times, the man would seem to sparkle almost as he watched him intently during a battle. Zhuge Liang's intelligence was the source of his fantastic glow. Such a man able to pull a few thousand men from the brink of utter death and defeat the vast army of hundred thousand Wei soldiers could surely be equaled to a God. To be able to arrange a strategy from practically thin air that actually worked is what made Zhuge Liang so special. His vast wisdom and knowledge was unheard of and second to none. This is the reason why there was such a wonderful and warm aura coming from such a divine man.  
  
Zhao Yun had to admit; he was drawn to this strong light that just seem to engulf the soft-spoken strategist. There was just a quality about Zhuge Liang that he admired greatly. He loved his wisdom and respected his words but he also found himself drawn to those pale lips of the Prime Minister. There were many incidents when the warrior found himself almost begging to kiss those lips, many incidents that would earn him a peculiar glare from the fragile strategist. But despite such strong emotions that stirred deep within his heart, the warrior knew he could never act on them. So in fantasy.he would dream of kissing that beautiful man, running his fingers down the soft auburn locks and having his way with him in the most unlikely ways.  
  
But of course, Zhao Yun's fantasies were not enough for him. He yearned to caress the soft and pale skin that belonged to his love interest. He yearned to finally actually kiss those lips and pull those sterling white and evergreen robes from the slender man's body. The warrior wanted strategist so badly, but yet he could not have him. The thought of never having a chance to pleasure the gentle Zhuge Liang, brought a sharp ache within Zhao Yun's soul and almost a tear to his eyes.  
  
As the darkness of the night slowly began to fade away, the warrior gradually risen from his comfortable bed of grass he laid on for hours. He stretched his arms out a bit before he kneeled toward the ground to pick up his prideful "Fierce Dragon" back into his sturdy hands. Once the sun made its majestic entrance, the shimmering stars dimmed and the sparkling moon vanished from the now orange-red skies. Zhao Yun stared up at the sky for a brief moment before he turned his head as he walked back toward the camp.  
  
Chaos.  
  
A new day has risen.  
  
The peaceful reprieve has ended.  
  
The night as been conquered by light.  
  
But the light is shines brightly for no one.  
  
**To be continued. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Sunrise  
  
Author: Cleo Jane  
  
Author Comments: This is a romantic YAOI fan fiction story that follows the plot of DW4 rather loosely. The events here never ever took place in the game but since it's my story, I'll make it so! Heh, anyways please enjoy and comment. And if you have a few hints on how to make the story better, I am always willing to listen.  
  
Forgive me if there is any spelling mistakes, I haven't written a fic in while! Thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter One  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Zhao Yun  
  
I am feeling a little bit of loneliness.I know I can never convince him of my deep love and that we could never be, but I still try no matter what to try and reach his deep heart. The Prime Minister is always focused within the ties of battle and never opens his bleeding heart during these days of constant warfare. I worry about him constantly.I worry that his health is slowly dwindling as I watch him in the camp. The gentle strategist is growing weaker day by day and no one else seems to truly notice besides me. I am quite sure that Jiang Wei figured something was wrong with my precious Kongming, but of course he wasn't going to open his mouth in fear of offending his mentor. But I wasn't afraid to speak my voice when I went to see my Lord, Liu Bei. He too has grown frighten of the possibility that his Prime Minister was becoming ill.  
  
Zhuge Liang was as important to him just like I loved him. If Liang were to fall sick to death, our entire empire would surely struggle. I have some confidence that Boyue would be a great successor to my Kongming, but still.he was not as good as the real magnificent strategist. I may sound like a fool in love; I am true in my words. I pray not for Zhuge Liang to fall ill, but I just know he will push himself over the limit. So for now, I plan to stay at his side and protect my lover from our foes as well from himself. I just hope that one day he opens his heart to me just like I have showed my allegiance to him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jiang Wei  
  
How ridiculously oblivious can my master truly be? I watch him day and night and I am with him everyday of my life. I know him better than anyone else, yet Kongming seems not to be able to figure out himself. I see the raw emotions in those deep brown eyes as he stares upon the young general Zhao Yun. His eyes tell all of his inner most feelings. Most of those who heard of the Prime Minister, knew of him as a frigid, fragile figure with the intelligence of a million men, and the wisdom of a billion Gods. Yes, those rumors may be a bit over exaggerated, but for the most part are true. Indeed my Master was smarter than the average man and did have great wisdom beyond his years, but he lacked in the knowledge of his emotions.  
  
I knew from the very first time he laid eyes on Zilong, that he longed to be with him. Despite his desperate efforts to try and distant himself from such urges, I could still see those beckoning eyes crying out for the general. Sometimes when I watch them together, I get a bit jealous. I know neither one have made any advances toward each other, but the way my master's eyes stare at Zhao Yun.makes me bitter toward the general. Like Zhao Yun, I too had strong feelings for the strategist. Just like him, I knew I could never dare act upon them. Yet, unlike Zhao Yun's loving glances, the handsome strategist never returned mine. In fact, he would simply look away and just smile or try to start a conversation. He would never look me in the eye when I stared at him like Zhao Yun does. I am quite sure he knows I am fond of him, but I can already tell he rather have the general than me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
As the days flew by like minutes and the hours passed like seconds, the prideful strategist never slowed his work. Day and night and sometimes night and day, that man was constantly plotting and planning for the next battle. Never wanting to skip a beat for rest, Zhuge Liang continued to push himself on and off the battlefield. Despite his dwindling health and the chronic cough he obtained, the famous Kongming continued to work himself to an early grave. It wasn't until one unsetting evening; Lord Liu Bei noticed the fatigue within his Prime Minister's body and spirit. Of course Zhuge Liang's spirit was stronger than any other man's but his body was crumbling away after months of stress and raw agony. He would watch Kong Ming as he fought on the battlefield among his men. Sometimes it would come to such drastic measures that the gentle strategist would have to fend for himself until the reinforcements arrived. It was the combination of stress and war torn agony that threaten to break the young man.  
  
Hoping to have a word with the strategist, Liu Bei commanded his dear friend to rest. He told him not to worry himself about the next clash with the Wu kingdom, but to only worry about his illness at hand. The Shu King decided that, him and his two sworn brothers could handle the future battles without Zhuge Liang helpful skills and sincerely hoped for his Prime Minister's quick recovery. Of course Zhuge Liang was not amused to hear his Lord's request, but the general Zhao Yun and his student Jiang Wei where more than please to hear their Lord's concern for Kong Ming. Being that he had to follow Liu Bei's orders, Zhuge Liang finally prepared himself for a long deserved sleep once the night over took the land.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Zhao Yun  
  
I don't think I ever watched him sleep before. I don't even think I ever seen him so peaceful the entire time I joined Shu. He truly did look different without his usual emerald robes and that headdress he normally wore. With those fierce brown eyes closed and those long dark brown locks exposed, he truly did have a gentler feel about him. It was as if the powerful strategist looked more human as he lay under those warm and comfortable blankets. If possible, Zhuge Liang looked even more beautiful to me as he slept peacefully in his tent. I feel a little guilty watching him in such an intimate way, but it wasn't like he was going to ever know I was here. So I just sat there for remainder of the night just watching the breathtaking strategist slumber. Before dawn could return and ruin the serene darkness, I carefully brushed by lips against Kongming's before I slipped out the tent without a sound.  
  
That simple gesture is as close I will ever get to truly kissing him.  
  
And that truly sadden me. 


End file.
